Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star Season 2
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Jotaro Kujo and Musashi are all back for more epic adventures to fight against the world, collecting the Armor of Deadly Sins to get Horizon's emotions back and saved the world from certain doom, all while trying to enjoy their life together. Musashi makes their way to England to rest for a while only to be attack by the country and dark forces after Jotaro's family, the Joestar.
1. Battle to Reach the English

**Battle to Reach the English!**

"Aw man, and I was hoping to sleep through the day." Jotaro yawned as he, Kimi, and Makiko

"Guess it can't be help since Tres Espana attack us first." Makiko pointed out, looking up to see some Tres Espana ships and soldiers attacking them.

"Those rude mean Tres Espana to attack us just when we were about to have our sexy time in your bed room!" Kimi complained.

The trio made their way to front door of the school where Toussaint Neshinbara and the Captain Musashi are handling the strategists while watching over everyone on how they're doing in the battle.

"Hey, you guys, just in time." Toussaint greeted.

"I see everyone is holding their own, for the most part." Jotaro commented on the battles.

Every big shot, high ranking people of Tres España are here: there's the twins who are known as "Four Balls of Death", Perdo and Flores Valdes. The Elder Student and the secretary of the Tres Espana school's Student Council, Diego Velasquez. Vice Chancellor of Chancellor Board and Head of the Baseball Club, Takakane Hironaka. And Takakane's wife, Fusae Era, 2nd special agent and owner of her God of War Michiyukibyakko.

Everyone is doing their best to fight off against the sudden attack from Tres Espana, even Futayo and Joseph have joined the fray; Futayo fighting against Takakane while Joseph deals with Diego who's surprisingly hold his ground well despite being old.

"Hey, where's Tori and Horizon?" Jotaro asked, not seeing the two here.

"Oh, well, Masazumi is with them for a surprise attack we're going to give them." Toussaint informed.

"Yare yare daze, these Tres Espana couldn't let least let us enjoy the day." Jotaro signed before walking off to the battle.

"I see you're going to join the fight, we'll need all the help we can get." Toussaint stated seeing as the Tres Espana's top fighters are pushing the Musashi's forces.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone is safe and back alive." Jotaro promised before he suddenly vanishes as he had just used his **Time Stop** ability.

"I hope this battle doesn't become too much for us to handle." Makiko worried.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not an invasion or something serious, so I'm sure everyone will be okay, including our sexy Jojo!" Kimi assured to her teacher/fellow lover of Jotaro.

 **(with Masazumi and Horizon)**

Here we see a small Musashi ship that had just rammed onto the San Lorenzo ship and Masazumi step up hoping to end the battle.

"I, Vice-president Masazumi Honda of Musashi Airadust Academy, suggest a truce!" Masazumi called out hoping to ease everyone, although she suddenly became nervous as she begun to say some ridiculous things until Horizon calms her down reminding her of the task at hand.

"Listen up, everyone! The reason this battle is continuing lies-" However, not wanted to listen to Masazumi's words any longer; Michiyukibyakko threw something or 'someone' right behind Masazumi and Horizon revealing to be a certain pink-haired woman.

"I am Gin Tachibana, the 3rd Special Agent of Alcala de Henares, Tres Espana. Eu Guard!" Gin charged at Masazumi as she pushes Horizon out of the way, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey now, that's a dirty move interrupting a lady's speech like that!" Joseph said with an angry tone.

"Well, life isn't always fair kid." Diego said as he and Joseph are lock in a power struggle, Joseph's Tommy Gun with Hamon against Diego's Testament Arma: Crus Temperantia Novum.

"Old man, your next words are, 'Sometimes in battle, you do whatever it takes to win', go." Joseph performed his next line trick.

"Sometimes in battle, you do whatever it takes to win." Diego said then gasp of Joseph somehow knowing what he was about to say.

"I see you're as tactic as words I've been hearing about says." Diego commented before the two separate from each other.

Meanwhile, Futayo managed to reach Masazumi's side who somehow defended herself with nothing but a paper package.

"If you wish to fight, face me!" Futayo challenged Gin.

"I will now take back everything that I have lost." Gin declared as the two begins to battle.

"Horizon!" Masazumi stand by Horizon's side as she knows what to do now.

"Armor of Deadly Sins, Lype Katathlipse." Horizon started charging her Armor aiming for the San Lorenzo, hoping this will end the battle.

"Jua, you're up!" Fusae called out to her leader.

The woman known as Juana or Jua for short, has the appearance of a mature woman, with a well-endowed figure, long blue hair and emerald green eyes. Her position is reflected well on her attire, which consists of a red dress with gold accents and decorative plates adorning her shoulders and waist, which makes her appear larger than her subordinates. Juana also wears a brimless cap that is much higher than a normal student's, also reflecting her status as a higher official. Sometimes, others see her as a teacher as well. Breasts sizes: H-cup, a few inches biggber than Kimi's.

"Armor of Deadly Sins, Akedia Katarripsi. Enter Super Drive." Juana called out, her armor is the form of a longsword with a curved blade, with serrated spikes appearing from within whenever the Armanent's Hyper Drive is activated. She throws a black-purple ball at the Musashi ship and suddenly everyone begun to feel pain whichever body parts is cover in the black-purple aura.

"It's heavy! No, isn't this… dejection?" Masazumi guessed.

"it is the deadly sin. The deadly sin is dejection. And its power will affect whatever aspect of yourself that you consider "evil."" Juana explained as the Musashi soldiers are struggling from the bind.

Masazumi sees that Horizon is bind all over her body, wondering what to do next then she gasps in horror that both Jotaro and Tori are standing right behind Juana.

Just as Juana is about to signal the attack for the baseball team, she suddenly felt her hand touching something a little squishy. She to her left and shock to see Tori completely naked.

"Whoops, guess you were right big bro Jojo, she did touch right between the legs, now I'll have those spare pants of yours." Tori smiled as always, looking pass Juana on her right.

"See, this is why I've always told you to be prepare, even bringing some spare clothes." Jotaro said walking up to Juana's right side shocking the woman seeing another person sneak up on her.

"Here, hurry up and put the pants on and let's go." Jotaro handed the pants to Tori who pointed that they're a little bigger for his sizes, but Jotaro didn't as he shoves them to Tori and the two made their escape with Juana still shock of what she just touched and the fact that two men from Musashi snuck up on her with noticing.

"I don't think so!" Josuke shouted suddenly shows up bringing out his **Crazy Diamond** to attack Tori only for **Star Platinum** to block with its arm.

"So, you're Josuke Higashikata, Joseph told me your Stand is quite strong, rivalry that of mine." Jotaro commented.

"So, I guess that makes you my older bother too, I'm still going to kick your ass!" Josuke declared.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jotaro smirked.

" **ORAORAORAORA/DORARARARARA" Star Platinum** and **Crazy Diamond** begun fight as their Users watches feeling each blow reflected from their Stands to them.

Jotaro and Josuke's Stand clashes of punches and kicks until **Star Platinum** dodges a punch and strike his own at **Crazy Diamond's** face with blinding speed that Jotaro believes no could match it, unfortunately, Jotaro is about to be proven wrong as **Crazy Diamond** deflected the punch and strike **Star Platinum** across the face with strength that could easily kill a person. Jotaro felt his face being painfully hurt with some blood coming out.

"How do you like that? **Crazy Diamond's** speed surpasses that of my father Muneshige Tachibana, and the strength surpasses that of my mom, Gin Tachibana!" Josuke bragged with his power backing up.

Josuke begins to attack again as **Crazy Diamond** unleashes its barrage of punches against his older brother with his Stand on the defense, but that has been easily taken out with the pink Stand uppercut the arms apart leaving **Star Platinum** wide open.

"(Damn it, this speed and power…!)" Jotaro thought shock to see someone with a stronger Stand than his own.

"This is for the humiliation you Musashi brought to my dad as his name and rank was removed, once I defeat you and bring down Tori, everyone will know to not mess with me and my family again!" Josuke said as he clutches his fists and **Crazy Diamond** punches **Star Platinum** before sending it and Jotaro flying a few feet away.

Jotaro feels his body is screaming in pain from all the attacks Josuke delivered and his legs are struggling to keep him standing as he coughs up a little drip of blood from his mouth. Despite the pain and being overpowered by his younger brother, he won't give up the fight so easily as he stands strong.

"Hey, big bro, Musashi is ready to go! Better hurry up or else you'll be left behind!" Tori warned calling Jotaro on the Frame Sign.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Jotaro said before hanging up.

"Ha, in the state you're in, you won't even escape from me!" Josuke stated, ready to attack Jotaro again.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have to worry about a guy with a stupid overgrown meat head you call a hair!" Jotaro insulted Josuke's hair style.

Juana, Gin, and all other Tres Espana's soldiers and top fighters, all gasps and shock in horror of what Jotaro has done.

"Oh dear, he committed the 'Josuke Taboo!'" Gin feared.

"Even though Josuke was already winning, invoking the Taboo leaves trouble for not only the one who mock Josuke's hair, but to others around friend and foe alike." Juana worried.

Josuke grinded his teeth hard as his eyes are shadowed by his hair while both his hands balled in fists shaking, not in fear, but in pure rage that Jotaro is about to experience. Strangely, even his hair started moving like its alive forming wiggling spikes on top.

"What. The. Hell. Did you say about MY HAIR?!" Josuke shouted in rage, going in berserk, with **Crazy Diamond** going towards Jotaro as **Star Platinum** appears to battle.

Both Stands unleashes their fists into a clashing barrage. However, **Crazy Diamond** is still faster and stronger than **Star Platinum** making this a one-sided clash forcing Jotaro's Stand to go on mostly defense while trying to break through the assault. The force from the punches hurts like hell as Jotaro can feel his arms hurting from **Star Platinum** like the bones are breaking apart. Then, like before, **Crazy Diamond** broke through creating an opening for one final attack.

"This next punch will end this!" Josuke proclaimed as **Crazy Diamond** launch a powerful punch to end this battle once and for all.

Oddly, Jotaro is smiling for some reason before he suddenly vanishes in an instant forcing **Crazy Diamond** to hit nothing but air.

Josuke became shock that Jotaro disappeared, then on instinch quickly turns around to meet a punch to the face by Jotaro with his fist coated in **Star Platinum's** fist, sending the boy flying dozens of feet away.

"We'll call this battle a draw for now." Jotaro suggested seeing as he wasted enough time as it is, quickly made his way back to Musashi.

But it was also a good thing that Jotaro and Tori's sudden appearance and the battle between Jotaro and Josuke unexpectedly made her deactivate her Armor's power gave Horizon's chance to fire her Lypē Katathlipsē's Hyper Drive. Which was actually just by Musashi time to finish charging up the Gravitation Navigation Mode.

Soon, Musashi made its escape from Tres Espana, surviving to live and fight another day.

 **(Later)**

"Man, that Josuke kid was strong, better than I imagine on how Joseph described his battle." Jotaro said rubbing his face still feeling the punch from the battle as he walks alongside with Kimi through a hallway.

"I too am quite surprise from the battle, good thing you retreated at the last minute before we escape." Kimi said feeling relief that Jotaro is here now and alive.

"Well, I better be careful the next time I face him, if it weren't for my **Time Stop** I would've been in worse situation like being a prisoner for the enemy." Jotaro stated, glad that he has the power to freeze time.

As the couple walk while Kimi suggest that Jotaro should rest to make a full recovery, they spotted Azuma standing outside of his room looking a little depress.

"Hey, Azuma you look a little down." Jotaro said getting the dark-purple boy's attention.

"Oh, hey Jotaro, Kimi. Miriam locked me out." Azuma said.

"Oh my, did you upset the poor girl?" Kimi asked curious.

"Well, Miriam got very upset whenever I mentioned sex and I think I may misunderstood of the meaning." Azuma explained.

"…And who exactly told what sex is?" Jotaro asked.

"Malga, she told me that sex is a form of bond between those closest to you, although she was acting weird about the subject." Azuma answered, remembered seeing Malga blushing and looking nervous.

"Yare yare daze, clearly you still need learn more on what 'sex' is before you can just blurt out to someone. I tell you about it later, but I say this: it is a form of bond though it's a bond between lovers like me and Kimi." Jotaro explained as his hugs Kimi to his side which she doesn't mind to prove his point.

"Oh, I see, so it's something only between boyfriend and girlfriend that if they want to do it when they feel like it." Azuma said, still don't fully known the subject, but can understand some of it.

"Yeah, something like that." Jotaro said before a sudden explosion erupts.

"That came from the fourth level!" Azuma shocked.

"Seems those England are sure giving us a hard time." Kimi said, though not worry much.

"No doubt it's the top ten, let's go see how everyone is doing." Jotaro suggested, inviting Azuma to come as he is locked out of his room for a while.

The trio made their way to the outside hoping everyone is doing okay and meeting up with a certain archer priest.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's Season 2 of Bizarre Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere and Beyond the Star, Jotaro and Musashi continues their epic adventure to prevent the 'End of the World' crisis while going against the Testament union to get Horizon's emotions back by taking the Armor of Deadly Sins.**

 **Now Musashi are making their way to England though seem to have hit some obstacles along the way though it nothing that they can't handle. I think. It'll definitely be a difficult road for our heroes once they make land to the country.**

 **Hope you like the battle between Jotaro and Josuke, like how they met in the anime only Jotaro is still a teen while Josuke remains the same age though still a couple years younger than Jotaro. It was tough for Jotaro but he 'Stand' his ground against Josuke even when he's extremely angry when others insult his hair.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Crash Landing on England after a Battle

**Crash Landing on England after a Battle**

Jotaro, Kimi, and Azuma arrives outside to find Tomoe standing on an edge of the structure as she watches everyone doing their best against the four of the TRUMPS warriors.

"Seems like everyone is giving their all out there." Kimi said getting the priestess girl's attention.

"Oh, hey guys, aren't you going to join in?" Tomoe asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I'm only a regular student, after all." Kimi said.

"I'll join in soon, just wanting to see how this plays out." Jotaro said watching through the live-stream Frame seeing the others having some hard time fending the top England troops.

"They sure are strong, I hope we'll be able to get through this." Azuma said, worry that everyone may not have fully recovered from the fight against Tres Espana.

That's when they started to get worry when one of the TRUMPS, a girl named Thomas Shakespeare who's an author writer like Toussaint, brought out England's Armor of Deadly Sins, Aspida Philargia.

"Damn it, things are really getting serious now." Jotaro grunted, thinking of entering the battlefield now.

"Oh, trust me lads, it's about to get worst for you!" A young man said from above swinging a sledgehammer down for Jotaro's head, but **Star Platinum** easily blocks it with its hand.

"Damn, you're a quick one." The young man said jumping away from them.

The man is of medium height and athletic build. In his prime, he is portrayed with a long fair-haired mulletW and a large scar across the left cheek, leading from his nose to his jaw. His typical attire consists of a three-piece dark suit with tie, and a bowler hat.

"Oh my, you must be very bold to come here all by yourself." Kimi commented of the guy's bravery.

"Why thank you, fair maiden. Honestly, I was hoping to get a good whack in the head at ya, but I should've known better to underestimate your Stand power." The young man said dusting himself clear a bit.

"I take it you're with the TRUMPS, but not a member." Jotaro guessed, knowing this man wouldn't be here attacking him if he weren't from England.

"Good guess, the name's Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Proud older brother of one of the TRUMPS, Robert Dudley." Speedwagon introduced himself.

"Older brother, so that means you're just a regular student?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah, my little sis got the better position than me and I'm complaining though I had to get a special permission to be here." Speedwagon explained.

"Well then, Azuma; go get this guy off of Musashi." Jotaro said shocking the purple-haired boy.

"Huh, me?" Azuma gasped.

"This guy isn't worth my time, and I think you have a good chance beating him." Jotaro smiled, Azuma suddenly a new confidence in him after hearing from Jotaro's words.

"Alright, I'll give it my all!" Azuma determined getting into a fighting stance.

"Well, that's rich, a young lad from the divine royalty who had his powers sealed away is going to fight. I like to see you throw a punch." Speedwagon mocked preparing his sledgehammer.

Azuma can already tell that this guy can hold his own in a fight, maybe even against ArcDevils and will have to be careful on how strong he uses that hammer. The boy charge at Speedwagon to give the first strike as Speedwagon swings the hammer to go for the shoulder, but Azuma leans back to dodge the strike and perform a rising-round kick to the stomach. This forces Speedwagon to drop the hammer and stumble back a few feet groaning in pain.

"You're pretty strong for someone smaller than myself." Speedwagon grunted.

"Thanks, Jotaro was the one who made me do some combat training before I came to Musashi." Azuma explained.

"Really, I like to see more of that." Speedwagon charged at Azuma throwing some punches as the boy dodges them, then he knee-kick him in the chin pushing Azuma back.

Speedwagon didn't want to give the boy any time to recover; he grabs Azuma by the head and headbutted him hard that it would make him stun for a while giving the older man the opportunity to double elbow hit on the shoulders, but surprisingly, Azuma recovered quickly and uppercut him on the chest to the chin sending him flying a few feet landing on his back to the ground.

"Damn, you sure are a tough fellow." Speedwagon complimented as he gets up.

"Thanks, and you don't even realize that Musashi has already won." Azuma smirked.

Speedwagon was confused of what the kid meant until he suddenly felt the whole ship moving a bit faster sideways on them left.

"What in bloody hell…" Speedwagon grunted.

"Brother, do you read me?" Dudley called on the Sigh Frame.

"Tes, I read you sister. What's going on?" Speedwagon asked.

"Musashi has just entered England's orbit, we're retreating." Dudley informed.

"Damn, I'm on my way." Speedwagon said before hanging up, he looks at Azuma thinking he must've known this throughout the fight.

"Looks like you win this round, you little bugger, but next time we meet I won't be pulling any punches!" Speedwagon declared before running off to meet up with the others.

"Alright, now that he's out of the way. Let's brace ourselves." Jotaro said bringing out **Star Platinum** to grab hold of everyone around him and hold his ground.

Musashi has taken some damage from two unexpected missiles and they heard word from the captain that powerful sword EX. Caliburn has just been unleashed.

"Everyone, anti-shock position yourselves. Over." Captain Musashi said.

The giant gold blade flew pass over Musashi with a shockwave following behind sending the Musashi ship and the smaller ship off court and crashing to the edge.

On land, a guy dress in a dark-green cloak running on the path spotted some children in the river getting too scared to even move out of the way. He thought of using an attack to alter the ship's path so that it wouldn't hit the children.

Tenzou spotted they guy knowing what he's doing and went off the going after him, to stop him because the hidden man doesn't know of the ship. Tenzou managed to stop him as the ship crashes into the water near the shore as it stands up with the front impale to the ground in the water. The ninja boy signs in relief glad that nothing terrible had happen.

"Are you alright?" Tenzou asked, only to relieve a slap in the face from the guy. He also notices a small scar just above the nose, probably from the sword.

"What have you done?" He asked angry. "There was still time for them to…" But Tenzou turns around looking at the ship.

"Take a closer look." The stranger look at the ship and to his shock saw Futayo and Nate who have saved the children from the crash.

"This one is fine." Futayo reported of one child in her arms.

"They're fine too." Nate reported in too.

"You… saved them?" The guy asked.

"Yes, isn't that great?" Tenzou smiled.

With Jotaro, he feels the ship has stopped moving as he and the others stand up.

"Looks like we're okay for now." Jotaro stated.

"That was rough, I'm going to check on Miriam and Yūrei." Azuma said, worry for the girls.

"Yurei?" Jotaro confused.

"The ghost girl, that's what we decided to call her." Azuma answered before running back to the room.

"Guess we should head back to the school and see what we can do from here." Kimi suggested, everyone agree and went back to the school, and finding Tori wincing that he can't see Horizon for a while.

 **(Oxford Academy Meeting Hall)**

Soon, all the TRUMPS members have gathered meeting with their Queen and President of Oxford Academy, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair. Befitting her status as both the queen of England and one of its highest-ranking students, wears an extravagant version of Oxford Academy's uniform, with a gold and orange color motif compared to the blue motif used by regular students. She also wears a headdress that resembles a sword. On her back is a pair of large transparent wings adorned with intricate designs, a telltale sign of her fairy lineage.

"Alright, we are all gathered here to discuses on how to handle the situation with Musashi." Dudley informed.

"Hmm, your Highness, where is your beloved Knight?" The wolfman asked. Francis Drake, one of the members of TRUMPS, being fifth.

"He's in the city, enjoying his day. He says not to wait up on him." Elizabeth said.

"That man, he's probably checking on the people, being a gentleman, that he is." Dudley said, knowing the guy who's Queen Elizabeth's husband and her brother, Speedwagon's best friend.

"Yes, I don't know what my life would be without my beloved Jojo." Elizabeth smiled looking up, thinking of her lover.

 **(Two weeks later)**

Two weeks have passed as everyone are doing their best to make the most of it until everything is sorted out, except for one last night when Tori made an announcement on the loud speaker which result a lot of complains from everyone who are trying to sleep.

"How can anyone can still be normal after everything that has happened?" Toussaint asked standing on the outskirt with Jotaro.

"They're just trying to make the most of it. How's that injured foot?" Jotaro asked looking at the bandaged foot.

"It's fine, though I don't think some people will shut about me losing." Toussaint sighed.

"I was thinking I haven't seen you in a while, Toussaint. What are you doing out here?" Naruze asked flying down to the boys.

"Hey, I see you're doing well." Jotaro said.

"Thanks, I thought coming for us beaten 'dogs' to whimper and whine to each other." Naruze said, referring to herself and Toussaint.

"Whine, huh?" Toussaint chuckled.

"Didn't you have Asama purify that spell?" Naruze asked, Toussaint shook his head for no.

"This curse won't disappear until the play is over. Macbeth slays the king." Toussaint explained.

"In other words, it won't go away unless he kills Tori which I'll be sure is not going to happen." Jotaro promised.

"I'm nabbing that theme!" Narzue said writing on her little book.

"Sounds like you two are still down from losing your fights." Jotaro said, Toussaint and Naruze felt down thinking back at the fight.

"I lose. No matter how badly injured you get, the loss is given meaning if you win. But it's all for naught if you lose." Toussaint said, he's also thinking of the girl Shakespeare who is someone he once knew in the past.

"Then keep trying, no matter many fight you lost, you'll never push yourself if you give up so easily because of a lose. Losing can also be a great teaching to us too." Jotaro claimed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Toussaint said seem to have cheered up.

"And Naruze, I'm you did great out here in the fight with Naito and Weiss Frauen. The important thing is that you'll live to fight another day." Jotaro said to be black-winged girl, knowing what she's thinking about.

"Am I that easy to read?" Naruze asked chuckling, knowing Joaro would read her like a book.

"That battle was humiliating, wanted to prove Naito and myself that I'm a capable fighter like everyone, but I guess even they have their days that they don't always win every battle." Naruze said looking up at the full moon.

"But you're right, I won't let one lost get me down and I'll definitely get some payback at that winkle-looking gal. Thanks for the talk!" Naruze thanked before flying off.

"I wonder if you're good at cheering others up because it seems to be working." Toussaint complimented.

"Just doing what I can to help everyone when things get down." Jotaro smirked before walking away back to his place to get some good night sleep.

Along the way, he couldn't help but feel something strange coming from his star-shape birthmark that there's going to be a big event coming soon. Hopefully it's not a big deal but knew there's going to be a big fight during Musashi's stay in England and hope everyone will be prepare for it.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Musashi have made their way to England, but also had fight off against some tough opponent and it looks like they're not out of the woods yet as they'll soon have faced a difficult decision of making England its enemy or gain a new alley. Hopefully everyone will go for the alley part.**

 **Hope like Speedwagon making his appearance in the fight against Azuma, who held his own against him pretty well. And hope you all got the 'hints' on another certain character who will make his appearance in the story soon as for Jotaro, Joseph, and maybe Josuke will learn about him too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Tough Negotiation

**Tough Negotiation Between Musashi and England**

"I'm on my way, Horizon!" Tori shouted jumping towards the sideway-standing ship.

" **Bind, Slicing Dragonfly"** Futayo sliced the Sign Frame on Tori's hands so that he would end up falling towards the water. It was Masazumi's idea, not wanting to deal with Tori's crazy personality right now.

"Was that really necessary." Joseph asked with a sweatdrop.

"I know Tori means well, but there are times when you just gotta be firm to him." Masazumi said.

"I guess, still with the amount of food we got, Musashi is going to party big time!" Joseph excited, seeing everyone wanting to celebrate for surviving this far.

"Wasn't our teacher aboard that diplomatic ship?" Nate asked.

"That means we'll having yakiniku BBQ tonight." Masazumi chuckled.

"Mito! Masazumi! How have you been?" Tomo called out running on the large cable.

"Asama!" Masazumi smiled, happy to see her classmate.

 **(With Jotaro and Tori)**

"Seriously Tori, you really need to control yourself more." Jotaro said as he escorts Tori to where Horizon is sleeping.

"I just can't help it when it comes to my beloved Horizon, she's my whole world, you know." Tori stated. The Chancellor boy was naked when he got on the ship before Jotaro found him and forced his clothes on.

Soon, they reached the room seeing Horizon sleeping on the bed peaceful and Tori decided to wake her up by literally jumping onto her wanting to do some naughty things. However, Horizon soon woke up and punch at Tori's dick.

"What is it? You're being loud." Horizon said.

"(That's an odd way to wake up.)" Jotaro thought.

Horizon seem to notice something odd when her fist are touching Tori's pant.

"Oh, so you notice, I used a "special seaweed armor" for something like this. I call it "Mineralicious Ouiver-Happy Seaweed Armor!"" Tori smirked as he pulls down his pants showing the seaweed.

"That's just regular seaweed you got when you fell into the ocean." Jotaro corrected and Horizon rips the seaweed off.

"I must say, Horizon, you have always been able to stripe my heart." Tori winked, Horizon punched Tori's dick making him groan in pain and fell on the bed.

"Yare yare daze, you two really are the oddest couple I know." Jotaro sighed before leaving the room.

"(Then again, the same for myself having three girlfriends.)" Jotaro thought.

 **(With Tenzou)**

Tenzou is seen walking down a path going to tell the locals about the cemetery, along the way he spotted the man wearing the green cloak from before also in the same path towards him. They stopped a few feet from each other.

"Why?" The stranger asked.

"Well, you see… there is something wrong with the cemetery grounds over yonder, so I was on my way to inform the locals." Tenzou explained in a nervous tone. He's sure why he's acting this way.

The stranger didn't seem to care about that for he wanted to something.

"Why did you stop me back there on the cliff side?" He asked.

"One such as yourself should have been able to identify the spell I was about to use." The strange claimed.

"I totally didn't catch on to what you were doing." Tenzou said.

"Why are you putting yourself in the position of lose?" The stranger asked, he can tell that Tenzou is pretending he didn't know.

"I apologies for failing to see that." Tenzou bowed, playing the victim again.

"Hey there, Tenzou!" Tori called through the Sigh Frame with Jotaro next to him.

"Why don't you tidy up the graveyard with that good sir ol buddy?" Tori suggested.

"You did mention something about the graveyard needed to be neither repaired or move to a new location." Jotaro recalled.

"Could that be… the Far East Spirit, Wet Man?" The stranger asked curious.

"No, he's no spirit, just an idiot." Jotaro corrected poking at Tori's cheeks as he smiles childishly.

"Anyway, you are doing all the way out here?" Jotaro asked.

"I intend to confirm the state of the cemetery, decide if it need to be repair or relocated." The Stranger answered.

"Oh, well, in that case: Tenzou be a pal and help the guy out." Tori said.

"Wait, but I shouldn't…" Tenzou tried to protest the idea, but the stranger just went along with the idea and may their way to the graveyard.

 **(With Josuke)**

"DAMN THOSE BASTARDS!" Josuke shouted in rage as **Crazy Diamond** smashes through a tree with its fists.

Josuke has been in a bad mood ever since the mission to stop Musashi and failed, not to mention he lost his fight against another of his older brother Jotaro even though he had that battle in the bag. This frustrated him more like when his dad's title was taken away by Juana all because of one lost in a battle, he believes it was unfair to do that to a man who worked so hard to get to where he is.

"If I ever see those bastards again, I'll be sure to kill!" Josuke declared.

"Though I think you should try to calm down first." A man voice advised.

Josuke turns to see a middle-aged man wearing the Tes Espana's uniform with a mop and a bucket in his hands.

"Oh, hey Chancellor, out doing some cleaning?" Josuke asked.

"Yes, I just left the room where your father is resting and your mother as well." Felipe informed.

"Though I think she was trying to shave him." Felipe mentioned with a little fear.

"Oh…" Josuke sweatdropped, know Gin would use giant razors.

"And your mother will be joining the Hashibas." Felipe added.

"Wait what, are you serious?" Josuke asked shock.

"Yes, Gin wants to restore your father's title." Felipe answered.

Josuke sighs, of course he would know that his adopted mom would do something like that and knows she's doing it for love, he sure would do the same. He heard the stories of how the two have met and gave Gin a new experience in love together before they found him on that day which changed his life forever.

"Now, I think you should be with them. Wouldn't want Gin to be worry about you." Felipe said before walking away.

Josuke thought about it and knew Chancellor Felipe is right, he should be with his family to spend some more time with them before getting ready for battle.

Who knows, maybe something good will happen the next time he meets his Joestar brothers.

 **(Musashi)**

"Did you really have asked about a hot spring?" Jotaro asked Kimi as they are with Tori, Heidi, Nate, and Masazumi.

"I just wanted to have a relaxing bath in the beautiful night of England." Kimi explained.

They see Tori talking in the Sign Frame and hang up.

"What did he say foolish brother?" Kimi asked.

"He said he'll make some." Tori answered much to Kimi please.

Then Jotaro and Nate felt something odd watching them, Nate threw her chain in the direction where she feels like they're being watched and it hit some sort of invisible wall.

"Hey, hey, sorry about that people. If I said I had no intention of alarming you, would you believe me?" Ben asked revealing himself.

"TRUMP 9, Ben Jonson?" Nate shocked.

"I am honored that you remembered, Lady." Ben complimented.

"This is TRUMP 2, F. Walsingham. She is here as my bodyguard." A girl with long wine-red hair and dark blue eyes. She wears the blue-and-red uniform of Oxford Academy, although she does not wear the lower part of the uniform. She also has strings making her a life-sized female puppet.

"And this is TRUMP 7, Charles Howard." A man wearing glasses walks out of a corner. "He owns the British fleet and serves as our treasure."

Charles suddenly jumps from the high level landing on his feet, the others prepared themselves for a fight, but what they weren't prepared for is that Charles drop onto his knees and slams his head to the ground that caused a shockwave.

Even Jotaro was caught off guard by this sudden display.

"A-a dogeza bow?!" Masazumi gasped as Heidi takes some picture of this.

"I'm begging you. Could you please help us save England?" Charles pleaded.

 **(Later)**

"(Well, looks like we'll have to leave everything in your hands, Shirojiro Bertoni.)" Jotaro thought as he watches the meeting from the Sign Frame with Kimi, Azuma, Makiko, and the king Yoshinao.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Azuma hoped.

"I just hope they enjoyed the dish, even with the expiration date closing in soon." Yoshinao said.

"Still, meat are super tasty when spoiled, so I like them better than bad fish!" Makiko stated.

"Just try not to eat too much, or else you'll get fat." Kimi warned.

 **(Meeting)**

"Now, about the transaction?" Shirojiro asked.

"Tes. What is it?" Charles asked.

"Let's not do it. Nuh-uh." Shirojiro said and Charles's nose suddenly squirted blood on the table, quickly covering his nose wiping the blood clean while Masazumi and Ben are grossed out by it.

"If you conduct commerce with Musashi, people will think England has defied the Testament Union. We do not wish that for you." Shirojiro explained.

"Tes. Understood, but our battle with Tres Espana is soon at hand. We're not ever close to being prepared." Charles worried.

"Judge. You mean the Spanish Armada, don't you?" Shirojiro asked. "May I inquire as to when the battle will begin?"

"That is classified information, so I cannot say." Charles answered as he plugs up his nose.

"However, our concern is whether or not we will fully consume Musashi's product before then." Charles added.

"(Musashi's meat is due for another weeks. If he isn't sure if they can consume it all before the battle, then…)" Masazumi realized what's going to happen.

"(England intends to commence battle with the Spanish Armada within two weeks.)" Heidi said to her friends on the stream comment.

 **(Kitchen)**

"(Considering England's processing capabilities, if they dedicated the country to working night and day at full capacity, they could process it within one week.)" Ohiroshik responded.

 **(Meeting)**

"(In which case England will draw out the negotiations for another week before they begin purchasing our meat that will go bad in two.)" Heide said.

"Musashi would like to save England from its plight in any way we can. It is also imperative you not attract the Testament Union's attention." Shirojiro warned.

"But is there anyway to pull all that off?" Charles asked.

"There is." Shirojiro answered. Charles asks what it is.

"Musashi and England will hold something special a joint Spring School Festival." Shirojiro suggested which shocked Masazumi.

"If we hold a festival, the Musashi Student Council booth could expand beyond meat and sell various other items as well." Shirojiro proposed. Charles seems to agree to it and will take about the time length.

"Two weeks." Shirojiro suggested.

 **(With Tori and Horizon)**

"Huh, I don't really." Tori confused.

"(It's the amount of time to cook through months worth of meat, which may cause them to go through twice the resources.)" Jotaro responded.

 **(Meeting)**

"Three days." Charles shortened the time.

 **(Jotaro's Group)**

"(He's simply trying to cut the number of days to gain the upper hand without regard to how long it will take to process the meat.)" Kimi commented.

"(Things are looking heated up, let's hope Shirojiro got an ace up his sleeve.)" Jotaro hoped.

The best offer Charles can give to Musashi is eight days and allowing them access to Level Two of England's' ground.

 **(Meeting)**

"It would seem that they have suddenly close off negotiation, that would put us in a pinch." Horizon pointed out.

"Probably, but we got Musashi's Treasure Shirojiro Bertoni." Tori bragged, having faith in him.

Shirojiro got up from his sit walking near Charles. Taking a moment of silence before jump high backwards and started spinning around.

"Whoa, no way!" Tori gasped.

"Do you know what he is doing, Master Tori?" Horizon asked.

"He hasn't done this since he won the Inter-Middle Championship!" Tori said as Masazumi finds this embarrassing.

Shirojiro lands on the wooden floor on the tip of his toes and spins around faster creating a tornado. The wind dies down showing Shirojiro on both his knees with his head down on the burning spot and holding a pink-red box in his hands.

"It's the Triple Axel Dogeza Bow!" Tori shouted.

"That isn't enough time, so please reconsider!" Shirojiro pleased and holding the box up towards Charles.

"(A Triple Axel Dogeza Bow?! He didn't ruffle the long sleeves or pants cuffs characteristic of the Far East's uniform! He landed without making a sound! And he's even proffering a box of sweets! Is this the genuine dogeza bow?! It's magnificent! I must acknowledge this bow!)" Charles thought, knowing he can't say no to that.

"Nine days! How about three days of festivities and six to prepare?" Charles asked.

 **(Jotaro's Group)**

"Dogeza bows are amazing, aren't they, Ma'am?" Azum asked.

"I don't know about amazing, but even bizarre things can get the job done." Jotaro admitted.

"Besides, I've made sure to each everyone… to never do a half-assed job!" Makiko said.

 **(Meeting)**

"Judge. I appreciate your flexibility." Shirojiro complimented.

""Then we'll settle on nine days."

"No, your negotiation skills were amazing. You utterly defeated me." Shirojiro confessed. "As such, we'd like to relinquish even more days."

"No, it's all right!" Charles said.

 **(Jotaro's Group)**

"Well, I'm off." Jotaro said getting up and walking out the door.

"You're going to watch the rest?" Kimi asked.

"Nah, I think I already know what's going to happen next like giving us 13 days and sending out Suzu as a temporary ambassadress for the Far East, with Adele acting as her bodyguard." Jotaro predicted with a smirk before leaving the room.

Kimi looks at the Sign Frame and comments of her classmate, seeing as Masazumi decided to send out Suzu and Adele, and they agreed to go for 13 days.

"Looks like Sexy-Jojo hit the bullseye!" Kimi said lustfully. Thinking Jotaro deserve a "special" treatment at the party tonight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The negotiation between England and Musashi went smoothly though that doesn't mean they'll have to relax a bit, thinking they may be up to something big, but for now they'll have to enjoy themselves for the big party they're about to have.**

 **Like Kimi having a big plan for Jotato at the party.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Barbeque Party and Jotaro's Sex Night!

**Barbeque Party and Jotaro's Sex Night!**

"Come on, Big Bro Jojo, the party is gonna start soon." Tori excited as he is walking ahead of Jotaro as he is thinking of other things on his mind.

"Sorry Tori, I'm just thinking about how are we gonna get that Armor of Deadly Sin from that Thomas girl." Jotaro wondered, trying to figure out a good strategic for the upcoming festival.

"You worry too much; besides I think we should that to our Toussaint. I'm sure he'll beat her at the art of novels or something." Tori believed Toussaint will succeed on his part.

"Hmm, you maybe right about that." Jotaro smiled and soon the two made their way to the barbeque party where everyone is gathered.

"On everyone's behalf, I, Shirojiro Bertoni, Musashi Ariadust Academy's treasurer, offer a toast to the spring festival preparations that begin in two days, to the good will our two countries will demonstrate at said festival, and to my prosperity and the money that will fatten my wallet!" Shirojiro toasted and everyone shouted Kappai together.

"Let's begin the BBQ that someone else is paying for!" Makiko cheered while her cheeks are red.

"Makiko, your already drunk, are you?" Jotaro asked.

"Well, you can't blame her when it comes to enjoying times like this and that she's not the one paying for it." Kimi stated.

"True, though I wish she could at least try to hold her liqueur. She'll behave like a child at this rate." Jotaro said as he sips his drink.

"Like how Mitotsudaira is eating more meats and veggies than everyone here?" Naomasa pointed at the silver-haired girl stacking a pile of veggies then eating them all fast.

"(She's truly a wolf.)" Mazasumi thought shocked of seeing Musashi's knight eating like so that she can eat the meat too.

"You know what, forget what I said and let just enjoy the party." Jotaro started eating some of the meat.

"Hey!" Tori called out walking to Jotaro and group's table, fully clothes thanks to Jotaro, carrying a plate of meat with Horizon by his side as she too holds a plate of meat

"Heidi said this is all for Nate." Tori said.

Nate blushes seeing the tasty raw meat ready to be put on the grill, she grabs them with her chains and place them between her and Masazumi.

"Do you really love meat all that much?" Masazumi asked curious.

"It's in a Therianthrope's nature to" Nate didn't finish her sentence when she notices a piece of cooked meat being hold by chopsticks to her face, she turns around gasps to see Horizon holding the meat.

"Go on, open your mouth and go, "Ah!"" Horizon said.

Nate wanted to protest that she can feed herself, but Tori grabbed her shoulders wanting her to say "Ah!" for Horizon, she couldn't so no to either of them, so she let Horizon feed the delicious meats as she softly moans on joy.

"Sheesh, Nate maybe fierce as a wolf when it comes to fight but give her some meats then she'll turn into a cute puppy." Jotaro commented.

"Especially when it's my foolish brother and Horizon feeding her, so how do you think Nate will last before she snaps into the madness of love?" Kimi asked playfully.

"Madness is kind of a strong word though I would say maybe before or after the festival, hard to tell but it'll happen." Jotaro guessed.

"Have you notices how Tenzo is hanging out with that Scarred guy?" Naomasa asked, pointing at Tenzin and Scarred fighting together.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about him for quite a while now." Jotaro said, getting a gut-feeling that this guy isn't what he appears to be.

"Tenzo! Bring some more beer!" Makiko shouted happily.

"Judge." Tenzo speeded to his teacher giving her a drink then back to his grill in a second.

"I don't think we have to worry about it, they seem to be getting along quite well." Kimi said.

"Perhaps you're right, but… wait, is a crow?" Jotaro confused as he and some saw a black bird wearing a blue fancy shirt.

"My, this country is just full of surprises, isn't it?" Kimi asked rhetorically.

"Hey Crow, you a friend of Scarred or something?" Jotaro asked.

"Why, of course I am! I, Milton the Great, am a loyal friend to Scarred… and now I'm eating such deliclous food was probably made some a fellow bird." Milton said between proud and sad as he eats the food Tenzo offered.

As Tomo is cooking some rice and meat together, she saw the talking crow peeking its beak on Tenzo's food.

"What's this, a Yatagarasu Crow?" Tomo asked.

"I-I am not a Yatagarsu Crow! I'm Grac the Gracula!" Milton lied being scared a little.

"Whatever happened to Milton the Great?" Jotaro mocked.

"Hanami, go contact our father! Tell him that a Yatagarsu Crow is eating BBQ in England." Tomo said to her Mouse.

"Oh, just let the bird guy be, I'm sure he's not causing any problems." Jotaro defended Milton.

"Yes, please spare me!" Milton begged.

"What exactly is a Yatagarsu Crow?" Suzu asked.

"It's a Kumano-style animal spirit mouse affiliated with a shrine. It should be doing volunteer work at some shrine." Tomo explained.

"So, he probably just taking a vacation from all that work or whatever. Here." Jotaro tossed a small pale of bread crumbs and a small glass of water.

"Oh, thank you for your generosity." Milton thanked before eating the crumbs.

"Just let him enjoy the party." Jotaro said as he drinks some more.

"Fine, it's a surprised that he's able to survive this long." Tomo sighed in defeat.

"Judge. It's because England doesn't have as many strange beings as the Far East." Scarred said.

"Hey Sexy Jojo, how about we go somewhere private?" Kimi asked in his ear.

"Sure, I guess, and you two?" Jotaro asked Makiko and Naomasa.

"Oh, is it that time already then let's go!" Makiko cheered.

S-sure, I'm good to go." Naomasa blushed.

"Kimi?" Jotaro wondered what his first girlfriend is up to.

"Just me, you're going to love it." Kimi winked.

 **(Shoreline Away from the BBQ Party)**

Kimi, Makiko, and Naomasa led Jotaro away from the party going not too far, but not too close as they don't want everyone to hear or see what the girls are about to do to Jotaro.

"Alright, I believe this is far enough." Kimi said as everyone stop.

"Finally, my feet are tired." Makiko complained.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes, Miss O." Naomasa stated.

"Naomasa, please, your part of the harem now, just call me Makiko." Makiko laughed drunk wrap her arm around the robot-armed girl's neck.

"Uh, okay, M-Makiko…" It felt weird for Naomasa to call her teacher by her first name.

"I think I know what you brought me out here for, but I want to hear it from you." Jotaro grinned, knowing what his three girlfriends want for bringing him out here.

"Well, my Sexy Jojo, it's about how you guessed on how the meeting yesterday and I talk with the girls about rewarding you." Kimi said sexually as she slowly takes off her clothes to be naked.

"She talked to us about it and we get to do sex again because all that waiting was killing me." Makiko said as she rips her shirt off revealing no bra on her exposed boobs.

"The first time we did it was amazing and unforgettable, so please let's do more!" Naomasa shouted as she rips her whole clothes off with her robot arm, also not wearing any underwear.

"Yare yare daze, you girls really have become more erotic than I thought, but… so am I." Jotaro smirked as he takes off his clothes too, save for the hat.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

"Let's start with you!" Jotaro inserted his cock into Makiko's pussy and began thrusting fast and harder just the way she likes it as she's doing the doggy style

"YEEESSS! I've been waiting for this, please fuck my pussy into the shape of your cock!" Makiko screamed in joy, sinking her fingers into the sand.

Jotaro hips onto Makiko's hips to force the power of the thrust more while moaning too, feeling her tight pussy sucking him in and she moans loud with her mind only focusing on Jotaro and his big meaty cock. She could've sworn that it got a little bigger than before and gasps shocking from the sudden spank from Jotaro's hand which turns her on more.

"OOOOHH! That felt good, go on, spank me some more!" Makiko begged lustfully.

Jotaro comply and spanked his teacher/lover's butt a few times each being harder than the last leaving a fainted red hand-print on each cheeks, and Makiko just moan happy through each spanks and starts moving her own hips to match Jotaro's rhythm in both strength and speed allowing the two fleshes to collided making the splat sounds then Makiko's pussy getting wet a little, and the smacking cause ripples on her beautiful butt. This caused Makiko to cum from the action of sex though Jotaro isn't stopping much to her joy.

"Come on, big boy, give me all you got!" Makiko moaned and Jotaro increase his speed to thrust her faster and hitting the deep place.

Makiko's breasts are swinging back and forth from the thrusts and smack of their hips together and sweats are dripping down from their bodies of the intense pleasuring giving off from the sex as the homeroom teacher of Class 3-Plum sounds more erotic with her eyes fill with lusts and her breathe rapidly panting. They went on for nineteen minutes, Jotaro moves his hips harder and faster now as he can feel his cock twitching from within the pink tunnel.

"Are you gonna cum, then do it, cum inside me! Let me feel you seeds!" Makiko begged exciting.

Jotaro groans as he slams his hips and release all his cum inside the pussy making Makiko scream throwing her head back with her eyes rolled to the back of the head and her tongue hanging out. The cock squirts all the cum it released for about a few seconds more until it stops, and he pulls it out and Makiko fell feeling her arms and legs losing strength.

"My god, you cum so much, I'm sure to get pregnant from this." Makiko panted, doesn't mind getting pregnant with Jotaro's child as some of the cum pours out.

Jotaro's cock is still hard, throbbing like it's begging for more.

"Jotaro, please… I hold myself anymore!" Naomasa blushed as she gropes her own breasts.

"Then let's get to it!" Jotaro said, holding one leg over his shoulder as Naomasa holds herself up with her big robot-arm on the ground and he thrust his penis into Naomasa.

"AAAAAHHH! Your cock is as big as ever, maybe even bigger! It's certainly tearing my pussy in two!" Naomasa moaned as her pussy just cum from the insert of Jotaro's manly cock.

Jotaro thrust harder with a little speed making the engineer of Musashi moan from the jolt of pleasure going all over her body and the tip of his big, meaty pole hitting the end as she mover her human arm to the back of her head like she's doing a sexy pose, this pleases Jotaro as he thrust his hips faster while still keeping the power of hitting her hips harder. Naomasa moans louder as she can feel Jotaro's cock separating the walls of her pussy to widen her inner tunnel as Jotaro also feels her wet pussy getting tighter wrapping around his cock like it's trying to suck him in. Jotaro decided to kick it up a notch by using his freehand to reach for one of Naomasa's breast giving it a firm squeeze making her moan crazy and look back at Jotaro with lustfully look in her eyes as his hands start groping the breast moving around. Over thirteen minutes have passed, and Naomasa can already feel her pussy going to burst any second now.

"J-Jotaro, I'm about to cum again… FUCK! Please let me cum!" Naomasa begged.

"Don't worry, I'm about to cum too, let's cum together!" Jotaro grunted as he thrust his hips faster and harder for one last minute until let it out.

"AAAAAHHH! I can feel your cum, it's making me cum too!" Naomasa moaned loud as her pussy cum at the same a little after Jotaro cum mixing their love juice.

"Sooo… much…" Naomasa panted and Jotaro help set her down gentle.

Then the third oldest Joestar turns to Kimi who has been masturbating herself while seeing Jotaro fuck those girls and is pleases to see his cock still pumping big and hard for he is not done yet.

"Glad you save me for last." Kimi licked her lips like a sexy bunny wanting that vicious tiger to pounce her.

"And I'm going to enjoy ravishing you!" Jotaro smirked.

"Then come and get me!" Kimi gestured.

Jotaro walk up to his first girlfriend and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist then he slams down her pussy sheathing his cock which hit the womb causing a big jolt of sexually pleasure all over her body and she screams of joy.

"Wow, your juicy meat pole is tearing my insides a apart by force and I LOVE it!" Kimi moaned erotically.

Jotaro holds Kimi up with his hands tightly grabbing onto her soft, squishy ass as he moves her up and down making Kimi moan wild like she wants to scream to the Heaven, she holds onto her Sexy Jojo by the shoulders and her nails drug into his flesh though it doesn't bother him as he is only focus on Kimi. Feeling her fleshy, squeezable buns in his hands made him feel more turn on than ever like feeling Makiko and Naomasa's body as they each have their own unique flavor and he fucking loves them all either doing it one at a time or together. His eyes see Kimi's bouncing melons as if they want him to feel them, then he lashes his mouth manage to get both nipples in his mouth sucking on them making Kimi moan louder.

"You naughty boy, sucking on my breasts while fucking me is so erotic!" Kimi commented moaning and threw her head back facing the night sky.

Kimi can feel her body screaming as it wants more of Jotaro's sexy touch and she place her hands behind his head to pull him closer. The penis moving down and up repeatedly making the pussy spread wider for his big sizes and hitting the end of the pink tunnel like it's trying to force its way through as her mind is going crazy over Jotaro and his big cock wanting to fuck her forever even when they have kids. This goes on for 24 minutes, longer than Makiko and Naomasa because Kimi seem to have more stamina than them as she can feel her climax coming.

"Oh Jojo, I can feel you're about to cum! Let's do it together!" Kimi moaned.

"Sure thing, let's make this count!" Jotaro said as he removes his mouth from the nipples and pull Kimi for a lustful, passionate kiss.

Another two minutes and both lovers have released their cum at the same time as they scream in the kiss and the cum squirts out from the pussy dripping onto the sand.

"Wow, that was even better!" Kimi smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it because we're not stopping." Jotaro smirked moving his still hard cock inside Kimi making her moan a little.

"Goodness, even after cumming three times you're still this hard. You're like a monster and I love that!" Kimi lusted.

"Yeah, let's go some more!" Makiko cheered as she and Naomasa were busy pleasuring each other while watching Kimi and Jotaro.

"More? I'm not sure… but I'll gladly do it for you, Jotaro!" Naomasa smiled.

Soon, the four lovers did more sex together doing different sex poses: Jotaro thrusting Makiko from behind while holding her arms to hold her up as Kimi and Naomasa suck on her breasts. The three girlfriends stack on top of each other from Naomasa at the bottom to Kimi at the top, Jotaro fucking them at random order as they moan together feeling each other's bodies. Jotaro doing the doggy style with Naomasa while French kissy with Kimi and Makiko having Naomasa eat out her pussy while groping herself. Jotaro is laying down for Kimi to do the cowgirl bouncing wild, Naomasa sitting on his face for him to lick and eat out her pussy, and Makiko is being hold up by Naomasa's robotic-arm as she kisses her passionate on the lips and Kimi eating on Makiko's pussy at the same time, making this a four-way sex position. They all cum together dozens of times as all the girls screams pleasure of feeling so much of Jotaro's white hot cum inside them that all that cumming could get them pregnant, and that's okay with them.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Jotaro is laying on the sand smiling with all his girlfriend cuddling onto to him: Kimi on his chest, Makiko on the left, and Naomasa on the right, each hold his arms as they are covered in Jotaro's cum and Jotaro's jacket as a sheet for they are too tired to move around, so they decided to sleep outside for the night.

Unknown to them, they were being watch by Margot and Malga seeing all the sex scenes as they were also pleasuring each other as they pant of exhaustion and saliva hanging between their mouths.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jotaro certainly enjoyed the BBQ party with his friends and most definitely enjoyed the sex with his three girlfriends doing them on the beach while it's dark, very romantic for them and soon they may get more fun with a couple more lovely "winged" girls to join the harem as it shows at the ending of the chapter.**

 **And next chapter will focus little on Tenzo and his "friend", then no to the festival.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Bonding in Bath and Starting Festival

**Bonding in Bath and Starting the Festival**

"Uh, I'm not sure what to make of this situation." Tenzo said nervous that he is sharing a hot bath with Scarred who turned out to be a young woman he met preventing to be a man.

Scarred a very beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl with a large bust and nice figure. Breasts sizes: G-cup: G-cup.

"My body is covered in scars that you wouldn't enjoy what you saw if you looked." Scarred proclaimed.

"That's not-! That's not true… As far as I can tell, the scars only cover your front half. I imagine you have always faced your opponents head on." Tenzo said as he can tell that this woman is a fighter kinda like him.

"I essentially gave myself these scars because I wanted to. I didn't care of I died…" Scarred stated her reason.

"Then I think you should continue to do so until you feel satisfied." Tenzo advised. "But it would seem to me that you have already done enough."

"That is because…" Tenzo paused for a moment, carefully wanting to choose his words carefully so he doesn't upset her.

"Because what?" Scarred asked.

"Because it is self-evident that you are a truly honorable individual. There is no need to injure yourself further." Tenzo encouraged Scarred to keep living as her own person.

Scarred was caught off guard and being move by the ninja boy's words, never in all her life has she heard anyone ever said those words to her before even as most people are either afraid of her or dislike her because of the scars on her body from the many battles she faced. Those words alone were enough to bring tears coming out from her eyes and her face slightly blushing as she quickly covered her face with her hands not wanting Tenzo to see her like this, but it was a little too late.

"Uh, um, I'm sorry! Dame Scarred? Did I say something wrong?" Tenzo asked scare that he might've hurt her feelings even though it might be the opposite.

Scarred gesture her body side to side to let him know he didn't say anything wrong while her breasts bounced out of the water a bit showing her nipples which made the masked ninja boy blush even more.

"I'll go- I'll go out first." Tenzo said not wanting to lose himself in the pervert thoughts of a girl he just met and step out of the bath to leave Scarred by for a while.

Then from where the water is coming out a small piece of wood came out into the bath and float toward Scarred as she notices this.

"A piece of the cargo ship's outer wall?" Scarred touched the wood and it emit a small electric spark for an instant.

"(An anti-spell coating? It's a spell repellent type)" Scarred thought recognized and soon she soon realized something from when the Musashi cargo ship crashed onto the outer side of England.

"(If I had used my spell back there… it would have sent the cargo ship flying while simultaneously repelling that very power back at the kids. That's why this man…)" Scared understand why Tenzo stopped her from doing anything back then to protect those kids from getting hurt.

She steps out of the bath walking behind Tenzo while he is drying himself up with a towel unknowing that Scarred is right behind her until she hugs him from behind and he freak out feeling her large breasts pressing against his back.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh…?" Tenzo panicked as he tries to ask her why is she hugging him like that.

"This is the injury you got back there. May I heal that for you?" Scarred offered to treat the scar on his back.

"M-May I ask that of you?" Tenzo asked back, never have he prepared himself to let a woman offer herself to heal him naked in the bath and he kinda likes it though nervous at the same time.

"Judge." Scarred leaned down to kiss on the scar causing Tenzo to gasps.

"Please don't turn around. It would make the spell miss the wound." Scarred said.

Tenzo struggles to keep up his composure despite his legs shaking of both excitement and fear until he decided to just give in and let the woman work on his wound.

"Judge."

 **(Later)**

"Seriously, you couldn't find Horizon's Armor of Deadly Sins." Kimi shocked as she is taking a bath with Naomasa, Suzu, Margot, Malga, Tomoe, Masazumi, and Adele.

"We shouldn't heel bad; the mother ship is mighty big and all." Adele pointed out.

"W-we used a spell t-to seach for it, so we know it's inside the ship." Suzu reported.

"It would be cool if Horizon was half asleep when she put it somewhere and forgot where she left it." Margot said.

"Indeed." Malga agreed.

"Man, Jotaro really went overboard with us, huh, Naomasa?" Makiko sighed in joy.

"I still can't believe Jotaro was able to conquer the Real Amazon's heart, and I didn't it was even possible." Adele confessed.

"What can I say, my Sexy Jojo was a very special charm that no women can resist." Kimi bragged.

"And I believe you already have fallen for my brother's own sexy charm, Tomoe." Kimi said in a teasing tone causing the shrine maiden to gasp and her face turning red.

"S-Shut up, Kimi! I'm not like you being all clingy to Jotaro!" Tomoe snapped.

"Oh, look at that, she didn't deny it." Makikio teased smirking, making Tomoe redder and gave up on arguing with them.

"The search for Lype Katarripsi will continue on." Tomoe typed on her comment Sign Frame before going back to Masazumi.

"Okay, let's get started!" Tomoe said.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Masazumi asked.

"Isn't it troublesome not having a mouse around?" Tomoe answered with a question.

"First, I am going to temporarily cancel your contract with Mikaway." Tomoe said as she pours water on Masazumi.

"What will happen to the contract with my homeland's guardian deity?" Masazumi asked a little worry.

"Since we're allied with Mikawa's guardian deity, you can keep your old contract, but your contract is still the same as when you were born and lacks a portable form, so it offers weak protection." Tomoe explained.

"Really?" Masazumi impressed.

"I think that might be why you were always about to stave to death. I'll add sun block and skin protection as free bonus features." Tomoe offered.

"I-I don't really need those…" Masazumi brushed off.

"Let see…" Tomoe paused to remember if there's anything else she needs to tell Masazumi. "Before you make a contract with a mouse, you can make a personal contract with the deity you'd like to worship."

"Umm, could I make that contract some other time?" Masazumi asked she hasn't thought about that much.

"Not a problem, as long as you come to me for the service." Tomoe answered.

Magla gasps upon hearing those words from Tomoe and starts writing for her doujin.

"A naked Asama told Masazumi, "As long as you come to me for the service."" Malga wrote it getting a great idea.

"Sweet! Look forward to the next chapter!" Magla excited.

"Gacchan, you've got enough material to last you another five years!" Margot reminded her.

"You'll need a special mouse when you eventually make a personal contract, so why don't you get a multipurpose mouse for the mean time?" Tomoe suggested.

"Even though they're multipurpose, they're pretty pricey." Tomoe informed.

"Isn't there some way to cut the price?" Masazumi asked as she doesn't want to spend too much money.

"Yes, let's use a contract by blessing." Tomoe said.

"A contract by blessing?"

"Yeah. Your mouse is selected at random." Tomoe said.

"Are you sure that's the best course of action?" Masazumi asked concern.

"Normally people get one of the numerous dogs, rat, fox, or bird mice. Sometimes people get expensive mice, so it's a good deal." Tomoe explained as she holds up a paper with a picture of her mice and a "Press Here' sign.

Masazumi hesitated at first, but she presses the button and a large box appear, Tomoe opens it letting out a blue light.

"What? Oh wow!" Tomoe amazed.

"What's with that exclamation, Asama?" Masazumi asked and Tomoe close the box before facing her again.

"So, here's a question for you: what mouse do you think you got?" Tomoe asked, confusing the student Vice-President.

"Then here's a hint: It's an animal." Tomoe said.

"A fox?" Masazumi guessed.

"Boo! Next hint: it starts with an A." Tomoe said.

"(A? What animal could start with an A?)" Masazumi thought asked herself. She thought it could be a dog, but she realizes that dog starts with D.

"I give up, show me the mouse, please." Masazumi chuckled.

"Okay!" Tomoe opened the box and came out a large anteater with a smaller anteater.

"Tada! It an anteater!" Tomoe said.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Masazumi gasped.

"Hahaha! An anteater, funny!" Makiko laughed.

"Lately, IZUMO has been conducting business in Kyushu and the world, so…" Tomoe explained as the big anteaters leaves to the little one.

"Yeah, but an anteater?" Masazumi confused and the little anteater become scared as it rolls into a ball.

"Uh, scared little one, huh?" Kimi commented.

"It looks like it's a little too young for a contract still." Tomoe pointed out.

"What should we do? Would you like a different mouse?" Tomoe asked.

"Well…" Masazumi gently picked out the anteater mouse. "It's probably just scared because it doesn't know much about the outside world."

The little anteater unrolled itself trying to be brave as best it can and Masazumi smile at the cute little guy.

"It's okay." Masazumi decided to have the little anteater as her mouse.

"Are you certain?" Tomoe asked surprise.

"Judge." Masazumi nodded and Tomoe smiles, Naomasa chuckles getting their attention.

"Now even Masazumi has a kid." Naomasa complimented.

"That's wonderful." Suzu said before becoming dizzy of spending too much time in the bath went to near unconscious as Adele catches.

"You're even bigger than me!" Adele said looking down seeing Suzu's breasts being bigger than hers.

"Sheesh, she can use her boobs as hooks on my arms! D-Damn it!" Adele shouted in jealousy.

"Adele!" Tomoe called out to her.

"Yeah." Adele responded and got a karate chop on the head by Tomoe.

"No, no. Girls shouldn't use dirty words like that." Tomoe lectured.

"Right…" Adele exclaimed.

"I just hope Suzu will be okay to go to the England tomorrow." Naomasam concerned.

"Don't worry, she'll have Futayo and Adele with her, so I'm sure she'll be okay." Makiko reassured.

"If you say so." Naomasa said.

 **(Eight Days Later)**

After eight days have passed since Suzu, Futayo, and Adele left and Musashi have started making preparation for the festival, all the hard work is about to pay off they finished building.

"As Vice-President of Musashi Ariadust Academy, I, Honda Masazumi, hereby declare that the joint spring festival between Musashi and England is on!" Masazumi announced with Robert on the stage and fireworks goes off as everyone cheers.

 **(With Tori and Horizon)**

"Well, we'll be back in a bit." Tori said as he and Horizon are about to head off for their date with Jotaro and Masazumi seeing them off.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with the England this evening." Masazumi reminded him.

"And try not to do anything stupid like pissing off a guy or something." Jotaro warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Tori said, carefree spirit as always.

"Let's go, Horizon." Tori said.

"Judge." Horizon said the two are off.

Jotaro and Masazumi see them walking away, and Tori trying to reach his hand to her butt as Horizon sense this and punch him away.

"I love you!" Tori shouted while flying away before crashing into something.

"They're date sure is going to be… interesting." Jotaro said as he and Masazumi sweatdrop.

Soon, Jotaro and Masazumi went their separate ways. Jotaro met up with Kimi wearing a white dress to go on their own date while tailing Tori and Horizon a little to make sure their date goes well with a little help from Nate tracking them with her nose along with Tomoe, Margot, and Malga tagging along as they all wear different dress except the two winged lovers.

"Excuse me." A man called out. He has blue eyes and is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), extremely muscular individual with a gentlemen's poise. He wears a padded jacket and pants, complete with a deerstalkerW cap and a long cloak.

"I hope you don't mind sparing a little time for this boy." The man gestured to the blonde hair boy.

The boy holds out his arm to Kimi as he feels nervous about this, Kimi and Jotaro knew what the boy wants as they look at each other, Jotaro nodded as a way of saying he's okay with this. Kimi smile and remove one of her ribbons from her hair and tie it onto the boy's arm.

"Now you can go." Kimi said.

"I got it!" The boy shouted of joy as the people watching this cheer for the boy.

"I did it, sir!" The boy said to the man.

"Well, done. I'm proud of you." The man said.

"Was that some sort of ceremony?" Tomoe asked curious.

"A little something like that, you see, I'm teaching this boy here on how to be a proper gentleman and I'm glad you would allow him to offer you his hand." The man explained.

"It's no problem, the kid looks like he wanted to earn people's respect and I think he got guts too." Jotaro commented.

"I must say, the festival looks wonderful and the people are having fun together. All the smiles and happy moments, I wish the world can be like that." The man said as he looks around seeing everyone enjoying their time together in the festival.

Then a large shadow covering them, and they look up shock to see a Tres Espana's ship.

On the Tres Espana ship are Diego, Gin, and Josuke are standing outside as Diego use his giant paintbrush to make a viewing imagine of a tower.

"Do you see that?" Diego asked.

"Tes." Gin and Josuke said at the same time.

 **(With Tenzo and Scarred)**

"Isn't that…?" Tenzo guessed.

"Judge. It is the bell in the Tower of London's chapel. It rings as a foreboding. It's a sign that Double Bloody Mary – Mary Start- will show herself." Scarred explained.

"Master Tenzo, what do you think of her execution?" Scarred asked, confusing Tenzo.

"She will be executed for a failed attempt on Queen Elizabeth's life and since she is Catholic, her execution will be what triggers the Anglo-Spanish Armada Battle." Scarred informed.

"She only has one week left. Her execution will be held when this festival draws to an end." Scarred added.

"I know… but even though it's called an execution, they won't really take her life. Don't they have something else prepared for her?" Tenzo asked.

"Judge. Mary Stuart will be saved." Scarred answered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Tenzo said and then he realizes he spoke out of line and apologized to Scarred

"No, it's okay." Scarred said with a small smile.

 **(With Jotaro's group)**

As the bell rang, the sky starts turning red and Mary Stuart isn't at the tower anymore.

"What's with the weird change?" Jotaro asked.

"It looks like they're starting." The gentleman said knowing what his means.

"Starting? What do you mean?" Jotaro asked.

 **(Back with Tenzo and Scarred)**

"That's strange." Tenzo said looking at the town cover in the red sky.

"Shall we go to the top level, master Tenzo?" Scarred asked.

"I shall take you to where I know someone will become a Lost Noble." Scarred said.

 **(Back with Jotaro's group)**

"Spill it, what the hell is going on?" Jotaro demanded.

"Let just say it's a little test to see how you of Musashi will deal against England. Little brother." The gentleman said as his removes his hat showing his blue hair.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the Spring joint festival is started for everyone to enjoy the fun times, but now it's turning into a battlefield for England to face off against Musashi for a little test to prove their worth and Jotaro is about to discover who this gentleman really is.**

 **I also like to mention to all you readers about a New Horizon in the Middel of Nowhere special that came out months ago on December and let me tell you, it's was AWESOME! Don't want to spoil anything if some of you didn't watch it but let just say the Musashi students are about to face some unexpected opponents that are very close them than you can imagine. Oh, I just found out the Makiko is actually Tori's daughter using his and the former human Horizon's DNA to create her. Crazy, right?**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Spring Festival Hidden Duels!

**Spring Festival Hidden Duels!**

Toussaint is at a book convention with a small booth of his own for his one of his books which he thought was going to be a peaceful time, but to his surprise that the girl Thomas Shakespeare from Oxford Academy is sitting next to him and everything started to change into a dark red scene as he soon realize that England has a big plan for Musashi.

"I've set the stage, it has been prepped for the comedy, Much Ado About Nothing." Thomas revealed.

"If we overpower a member of your council in my play field, that person can be used as a card to stop Musashi. It likewise gives us the right to draw your Chancellor into my play field and challenge him to a duel." Thomas explained much to Toussaint shock.

"The curtain has risen, you're on." Thomas said.

 **(With Jotaro)**

"What the fuck? Kimi! Tomoe! Margot! Malga! Where'd you go?" Jotaro called out as he finds himself alone with the gentleman.

"I'm afraid you have been separated from your friends as the hidden duels are about to begin." The gentleman said taking off his coat.

The gentleman wears a dark blue close-fitted tank top with brown shoulder pads, gray pants, long fingerless gloves, and brown boots.

"Okay, you better start explaining yourself like who the fuck are you?" Jotaro demanded.

"As I just said before, I called you little brother and I didn't mean as you are like brother, but my blood brother." The gentleman revealed his star-shaped birthmark shocking Jotaro to the core.

"That mark, you're a Joestar too?" Jotaro asked.

"My full name is Jonathan Joestar, the first born of the Joetar family, proud member of the Oxford Academy and England's King which also means I am married to Queen Elizabeth herself!" Jonathan introduced himself to his younger brother.

"Just great, I have to fight another of my damn siblings when I just met them, and you're the first born, huh?" Jotaro prepared himself for a fight.

"Yes, I'm about three years older than you and I heard quite a lot about you, Jotaro, including your Stand **Star Platinum** being a very power Stand indeed." Jonathan complimented.

"Thanks, is there anything else I should know before we start?" Jotaro asked.

"If you're wondering about your friends, then don't worry much because only some of your classmates are inside the barrier while the rest are outside." Jonathan informed.

"(That means there's a good chance Tori and Horizon are outside this barrier.)" Jotaro thought.

"Alright, let how strong the eldest brother of Joestar is, shall we?" Jotaro smirked as he charges with **Star Platinum** in front.

"Come, Jotaro Kujo!" Jonathan said as his fist starts glowing yellow and orange.

Jonathan's fist collides against the Stand's fist causing a small shockwave for a moment until they jump away from each other.

"That feeling, that was Hamon, wasn't it?" Jotaro asked as he felt that kind of power before.

"Indeed, battling with Joseph has given you the insight of Hamon. Let me show you my Hamon strength!" Jonathan said, taking a calm breathing and both his fists are charge with Hamon.

 **(With Tomoe and Kimi)**

Tomoe and Kimi are inside a protective barrier that the priest made around them so that they wouldn't get caught up in the unexpected event that is happening.

"The six caught in the play's field include: Jotaro, Mito and Masazumi, Naito and Naruse, and Urquiaga as well. Tori and Horizon, Heidi and Shirojiro, Suzu and Adele, and Futayo are outside the barrier." Tomoe reported.

"But my transmission to Suzu and Adele is being blocked." Tomoe worried for those two.

"Is England into securing the foreign ambassador before picking a fight with us?" Kimi asked as she put a small stick with a fold-up paper line between her breasts.

"Tori and Horizon are in even graver danger. They'll be targeted as contenders in a duel." Tomoe stated.

"For one as grand as I, rescuing them would be a cinch, but wouldn't it put my foolish brother out if I blew off the rules? What do you think I should do?" Kimi asked for advice.

"Everyone understands exactly what their date means. They will fight to keep the right of challenge from falling into enemy hands. So, let's give everyone our full support." Tomoe suggested hoping to protect Tori and Horizon from this. Kimi nodded knowing the Shrine girl is right.

 **(With Masazumi)**

Masazumi is standing in front of the large building behind her trying to figure out what's going on right now and try to contact her classmates, but there's no single then she heard the door slammed open behind and to her surprise it's a living bone man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, have a nice Death!" The bone man shouted.

"I am the deathly Lord Challcellor, Trump No. 3, Christopher Hatton!" Christopher introduced himself and grabs Masazumi by the shoulders.

"What did you get on your third trimester final in PE?" Christopher asked which Masazumi isn't sure why he's asking something like that.

"An 87…" Masazumi answered. Christopher's bottom jaw drops in shock.

"That's a high score! In that case, for the crime of acting erotic, you're sentenced to… Death!" Christopher declared.

"What? You just wanted to say "death"!" Masazumi find this unfair and that this skeleton weirdo thinks she's erotic.

Suddenly an army of skeletons came charging at Masazumi with sharp spears in their hands ready to impale her through the heart and body, Christopher's mini-skulls necklace started saying that she will die as he grabs hold of her so that she doesn't get away.

"But you'll get caught in the last or impa-" Masazumi shocked of seeing another body exactly like Christopher's taking the head off and running away.

"You can swipe bodies?!" Masazumi gasped.

"Have a nice death!"

" **Dance Revolution"** Christopher shouted.

Masazumi got really scared as she tries to think of a way to get out of this, then the skeleton army started impaling Christopher's old body.

 **(With Kiyonari)**

Kiyonari looks around knowing this is England's doing and notice his friends aren't being bother by this at all fearing it might be brainwashing.

"I'm up against a monster? That's so scary!" A little boy said in an exciting tone running to Kiyonari with a big hammer that has a seal on it.

"I am Trump No.8. Here I, Nicholas Bacon, go!" Nicholas jumped swinging his hammer down to Kiyonari as the dragon boy braces himself.

 **(With Margot)**

Margot is looking through Sign Frame map on her broom seeing this is a play field and can't contact the others, she's mostly worries for Malga hoping her black-winged girlfriend is okay. She quickly transforms into her Schwarz Fräulein form and flew high into the air to get a better view of things, but then she suddenly finds herself inside a giant sphere of water.

"(A virtual ocean for swimming?)" Margot guessed.

"You could tell?" A man shouted.

"This is the instant large-sized pool that the Oxford Mariner Club uses for practice." The man explained as Margot see him swimming upside-down with a spear.

"I am Captain of the Mariner Club's Swim Team, Trump np.5-2, Hawkins!" Hawkins introduced himself.

" _I am the Mariner Club's manager, Trump 5-3, Cavendish."_ A woman said through a comm Sign Frame.

"Have at me! Today our about will be in the pool!" Hawkins charged as Margot ready herself to fight, but she is also worried about Malga.

 **(With Malga)**

Speaking of Malga, she is now sitting at a table with a wolfman wearing the Oxford Academy uniform in front of a café.

"Trump 5-1 of the Mariner Club, I'm Francis Drake, but you can call me Drake." Drake introduced himself.

"I'm the 4th Special Agent, Malga Naruze." Malga introduced herself.

"What precisely does England's hero of the sea need with me?" Malga asked curious.

Also how exactly is a wolfman a hero of the sea?

"I want to talk to you; I'll buy you a drink." Drake offered a conversation before getting to the fighting part.

"I have coffee, please." Malga said.

"Milk for me, make it unprocessed if you please." Drake ordered and the two drinks came floating to their table.

"Milk is a transformed state of blood, the various blood-consuming beings in England love it." Drake bragged.

"They say that wolf-type races have a tendency to eat humans. Do you intend to eat me?" Malga asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"If you give me your consent. See, I'm a gentleman since I'm a Knight though not like that man who the Queen loves so much." Drake mentioned.

"Are they married?" Malga asked curious.

"Yes, in fact our King is blood related to one of your friends, I believe his name is… Jotaro Kujo." Drake smirked shocking Malga.

"(No way, this king is one of Jotaro's long-lost siblings?!)" Malga thought.

"But back to me, I even have to get permission from my wife." Drake said, changing the subject back to him.

"You eat your wife? What do you mean?" Malga confused.

"There are some humans who feel that getting hurt makes it permissible for them to reside with the living. Besides, I can't afford to dither when it comes to my wife." Drake explained.

"I see, your wife is a serial killer, isn't she?" Malga guessed.

"Yeah, if I don't tear her apart, she'll start tearing me apart instead." Drake said.

"How did you propose?" Malga asked curious.

"It was rather normal. While we were eating meat, I said, "I love you! I think you're the best!", "Then help yourself" she said." Drake answered with his cheeks blushing a bit.

"You're a perfect match." Malga commented.

"Say, don't the knights where you're from share similar practices as well?" Drake asked.

"Why would they?" Malga confused of the question.

"You know Joan of Arc, who freed Hexagone Francaise during the Hundred Years War, don't you? There are concerns that she avoided her punishment at being burned at the stake." Drake explained shocking Malga of this fact.

"And how would that be related to Mitotsudaira?" Malga asked.

"The family of knights that Nate Mitotsudaira hails from was of a small domain, but they jumped to the foreground once they married in a female werewolf. I suspect they had something to do with the werewolf unit that rescued Joan of Arc." Drake explained.

"So, you want me to ask Mitotsudaira about it, right?" Malga guessed.

"Alas, she fell out of my jurisdiction…" Drake said as he drinks his milk.

"Meaning, someone else is facing Mitotsudaira." Malga figured and knowing with him here facing her.

"I live for this mug of goodness!" Drake smiled as he slams his empty cup to the table.

"It's show time once you finish up, isn't it?" Malga figured it's time to fight.

"Yes, indeed it is." Drake showed his weapon.

"England's Testament Armament!" Malga gasped.

"Dudley's is the left hand. Mine is the right. It's the Brachium Justitia Vetus. It has the power to always thwart whosever tries to sully England's Justice." Drake bragged and the two stand up from their chair.

"Justice can be a real pain. It devours any who defy it." Drake added.

"So, I must stab at your justice in a way that won't get me eaten. That's a Techno-hexen's job!" Malga grabbed some silverwares and took flight as her battle against Drake begins.

 **(With Nate)**

Following her strong nose, Nate is trailing where Horizon and Tori went on their date and hopes they're okay. Then she figured the enemy closest to her King is here in this area.

"Over there." Nate threw a piece of rock from the water fountain to a rooftop where a person jumps off revealing herself.

"Trump 2, F. Walsingham!" Nate gasped and launch her chains at her opponent, but to her surprise Walsingham dodges and even spilt herself apart.

"A model with full gravitational control?!" Nate shocked and she uses her chains to gather the benches to smash Walsingham with.

" **Mode: Counterattack"** Walsingham sliced the benches into little pieces, but she looks up seeing Nate gather larger stuff above her.

" **Shift: Burst Mode"** Walsingham's weapons changed together into a spear that is also a blaster as she fires the shot destroying the larger stuff.

"Enclose around her!" Nate commanded her chains as they go for the enemy.

However, Walsingham was able to counter that as well as her spear shifts into a different form into dozens of sharp shards who calls **Wars of Roses** and she's not done yet.

" **Bite a Keeping Wolf"** Walsingham sent the shards at Nate as she braces herself.

 **(Meanwhile, With Tori and Horizon)**

Tori and Horizon are sitting together at the water fountain enjoying the moment.

"So, would ya like something to eat, Horizon dear?" Tori asked.

"Master Tori, according to my automated doll senses, a large part of London has been transformed into some sort of barrier. I determine it is dangerous for you to stay here, Master Tori." Horizon reported.

"Ah, it's alright, if there was, the guys would let us know. Since they haven't, they've taken it upon themselves to deal with the problem which means we gotta do what we gotta do." Tori stated.

"But if you truly mean that, then what you and I must do is to"

"Go on a date, right?" Tori said cutting off Horizon's sentence.

"We must discuss whether or not I am interested in emotions and then use that as reference to determine your own course of actions for the fate of Musashi." Horizon suggested which sounds pretty boring to Tori.

"And our date?" Tori asked sighing.

"Then I request that you get serious with me and take me on a date." Horizon said as she stands up and look at Tori.

"I lack an interest in human emotions. Please give me reason enough to reverse that stance. And then please decided if you truly intend to use Musashi and my Armors of Deadly Sins to begin world conquest in earnest." Horizon requested.

This certainly caught Tori off guard for a bit, but he knew that Horizon wants to experience more fun stuff deep down.

"It sounds like this is going to be one heck of a date! Can I handle it? I hope so!" Tori excited as he hugs himself.

"Come now, Master Tori." Horizon extended her hand to her goofball boyfriend.

"Yeah." Tori accepted the hand and the two continue going on with their date.

 **(With Joseph)**

"Man, this festival sure is becoming more than I realize. I hope Futayo is okay, but I know better than to doubt my beloved." Joseph said to himself as he is standing on top of a building near the castle of Oxford Academy.

"Not to mention, Jotaro is probably fighting against our eldest brother Jonathan right now. While he may not have a Stand like Jotaro, Jonathan is still a fierce warrior and his Hamon power is far better than mine." Joseph worried of Jotaro's battle against Jonathan.

"And I can't help but get a bad feeling that Tres Espana isn't far behind of this trouble." Joseph glared at the distance.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like some of the Musashi students inside the fighting barrier will have to do their best in surviving this challenge, especially to make sure that Tori and Horizon don't get caught in the barrier and fall into enemy's hand as the two are enjoying their date and hope the others will be fine by the end of it. Although, Oxford Academy students aren't exactly pushovers as some managed to attack Musashi back on the ship, and there's another thing that's may blow a certain ninja boy's mind.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Surviving the Battles, Unexpected Help

**Surviving the Battles with Unexpected Help**

Scarred and Tenzo are walking together through the streets of the capital to enjoy a nice day together.

"Master Tezno, how would you like some fried cod and apples?" Scarred offered pointing at the stall selling them.

"No, I should go buy them." Tenzo insisted to get them himself.

"Master Tenzo, can you speak English?" Scarred asked, making Tezno realize he can't speak English and she went to buy the fried cod and apples.

While Scarred gets the snacks, Tenzo notice how the dead the festival looks expecting to see more stalls and some games as well, he hasn't even notice his friends around too which worries him a little. Scarred came back with the snack enough for two, then they notice a sound coming from a far.

"I wonder if they're doing a play, I'm a little curious. But first let us visit the place we must go see." Scarred looked at the tower as Tenzo wonders what exactly does Scarred want to show him by going there.

 **(With Shirojiro, Heidi, and Charles)**

Charles sit with Shirojiro and Heidi as he shows them a big stack of papers in front of them.

"Please confirm the contents and stamp with your seal. Oh, and refrain from interfering with the duels currently under way. Make sure not to skim through. I have included the deals that are EXTREMELY advantageous to us, so humor me. Because I can't fight, this is how I buy others time." Charles explained confident.

"(Um, they think Musashi is at the disadvantage, but you'll be surprise of how we handle tough situations.)" Shirojiro thought as he smirks.

 **(Kiyonari vs Nicholas)**

Kiryonari dodge Nicholas's big hammer that created a large crater on the ground also knowing it's a great seal, then Kiryonari ask Nicholas if he has a big sister which he answered that he does not. This upset the metal armor dragon and attack him with a special, but nothing happened until Nicholas decided to show off his true nature.

"Nicholas Bacon, you are in fact…!" Kiyonari realized the truth.

"So, you figured it out. Took you long enough. I'm the Seal of the Queen's guardian fairy." Nicholas said.

Noriki notice something strange is going with this battle including that his fat classmate is cheering for the enemy, so he decided to use his special three-time punches to knock the senses back into Ohiroshiki which actually did the trick as the playfield spell is now broken.

"Poop! I wish the spell was made so that it wouldn't break if a single onlooker snapped out of it." Nicholas disappointed that the battle had to end like this as he and Kironari float back on the ground.

"Well, let's call it a wrap! Look forward to facing me again on another stage." Nicholas bowed before disappearing in a sprinkling light.

 **(Margot vs Hawkins)**

The underwater battle seems to be intense as Margot struggles to fight off the captain of the swim team who can easily move around in the water like he's a man-fish, but the blonde-winged witch manage to avoid his vital blows with her spells by taking the advantage of his jets to give her some air.

" **Herrich"** Margot increased her speed to get ahead of Hawkins and prepare to fire, but one column hit her down.

Hawkins goes in for to finish her off, but Margot isn't giving up yet as she managed to hold in her breath before getting hit and fire some ice shards though he blocks them with his shield.

However, what Hawkins didn't know is that one of the ice shards destroy the floating things holding one column in place dropping right on Hawkins's back knocking him out and Margot winning the duel.

"Gacchan." Margot panted, hoping her girlfriend is alright.

 **(Magla vs Drake)**

Magla dodges Drake powerful howl blast and quickly put a silver knife on a brick before throwing it to the werewolf, but to her surprise the knife suddenly stops and fell a few feet away from him.

"But that's…!" Malga gasped, realizing it's the right hand BJV's ability.

"That's not all it can do." Drake said as he walks and the brick with the silver knife off his path.

"So, it rejects anything that could harm justice at some point in time." Malga figured.

"Even acupuncture doesn't work on me." Drake said before tossing the brick with the knife to Malga.

"Go ahead and repeat that same attack." Drake said. Knowing it's a trap, she has to know what that Armament is capable of, as she's about to throw the brick her foot suddenly slipped causing her to trip.

"It optimizes the enemies' moves. England's justice memorizes the intentions of whoever means it harm, predicts the corrupt course of actions and bungles it. In other words, it will eventually memorizes what each of your actions means, down to your breathing." Drake bragged.

Malga knew she's in big trouble against a foe like him, but she couldn't back down now not while her other classmates are fighting with everything they have, and she has to do the same. When Drake fires his howl blast, Malga tries to fly above the howl her wings suddenly stop and she fell on the ground though she quickly rolled out of the way for the howl blast to past her and threw three silver knives at Drake which are stopped.

"Those are dangerous." Drake said as he walks toward Malga.

Malga got up into a fighting stance as Drake's Armament pushes the silver around him away and ready to throw a strong punch to the young girl, but before he could even move his arm, his body suddenly felt and screams when blood squirts out from few spots on his body.

"How do like that Body Strengthening?" Malga asked sarcastically before performing a jump kick to Drake's nose pushing him back a little.

"Fortification magic doesn't tarnish your justice, so it won't get rejected. But if you compound the strain those war cries have on your body with dozens of layers of fortification magic, even a Hard Wolf's body will get pushed beyond its limit." Malga explained as she spins kick Drake's face.

But Drake immediately punch Malga away crashing her to a wall and lays down in pain.

"It's been ages since I felt so awake! You're bloody good!" Drake complimented.

"Now I must replenish the blood I lost." Drake said raising his claw to strike down Malga to end her life.

"Margot…" Malga said as her final word.

"How about I teach you a new trick, old dog." A young man's voice said.

Before Drake could ask who that is, a foot slams right on his face with a little bone cracking sound.

"LAY DOWN!" The kick sends Drake flying crashing into a building and away from Malga.

"Sheesh, I heard you guys in Musashi were doing a joint festival with England, but I never expected something like this to go on. Good thing I came here to see you." The young man said kneeling down to Malga.

"Jin… Jin Kazama!" Malga shocked as she recognized him.

Jin is tall muscular young man with demonic traits such as horns, tattoos, and demonic hands underneath both of his red spiky gauntlets, black feathered-wings and has light golden eyes. He wears a light gray and white high-neck straitjacket with the sleeves ripped out. He also wears white leather pants with white buckles hanging loose on each side and red designs. Finally, he wears a gray belt along on his waist. He maintains his mix matched red and black boots and his red demonic gauntlets from his previous primary outfit. He also gains a long chain on his neck which is hanging loose on his jacket.

"Taking on a werewolf by yourself was pretty stupid, but cute at the same time." Jin said as he strokes Malga's hair.

"I didn't think I see you here of all places, but I'm glad you came to my rescue… my Handsome Devil." Malga smiled.

Jin and Malga kiss each other on the lips sharing their lover's reunion as they haven't seen each other in a whole year, their moment got interrupted when Drake burst out of the building with a furious scream.

"My, my, I was not expecting to find an outsider interfering with the duels… or perhaps you only look like an outsider." Drake guessed.

"I guess it's a good time to introduce myself, I'm Jin Kazama of Class 3-Plum. I was given permission to leave Musashi for a year to do some hard training. I'm also the Devil Lover of Malga Naruze and Margot Naito!" Jin said as he flew a few feet in the air striking a fighting pose.

"Oh, a fighting specialist. This should be interesting; it feels like I'm about to fight against the Devil himself and my excitement is raging for it!" Drake excited.

"Be careful, that Armament of his is tricky to get around." Malga warned.

"Got it, since I'm taking your place in the duel it means Musashi hasn't lost yet." Jin nodded before he and Drake charge at each other.

"(Wow, Jin is finally back! I can't wait for Margot to freak out of love when we get back.)" Malga thought as she sat on the wall

 **(Jotaro vs Jonathan)**

" **ORAORAORAORAORAOORA" Star Platinum** throws its rapid punches at Jonathan though he is somehow block them with a shield made of hays and some pieces of hair.

Jotaro grunts and runs around the barrier with **Star Platinum** still attacking, he threw his punch at Jonathan who blocks it with one arm but that would also leave the barrier weaken for Jotaro's Stand to break through and punch Jonathan a few feet away.

"Very impressive, your control is good to keep your Stand attacking like that." Jonathan complimented.

"Let just say I have strong homeroom teacher to put through some of the tough training until my bones snaps." Jotaro recalled Makiko giving Jotaro some hard combat training years ago he started at the age of 10.

"Then try this on for size." Jonathan said as he reels his fist back with the Hamon glow.

" **Zoom Punch"** Jonathan threw his fist that actually stretches far toward Jotaro's face if **Star Platinum** hadn't block it with its backhand.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Jotaro admitted.

"With Hamon, I can dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same Hamon to dull the pain caused by the move." Jonathan explained as his fist comes back to normal length.

"Hehe, you know it's kinda funny that I would meet someone with a similar move like mine." Jotaro confused.

"Similar move, what do you mean?" Jonathan asked as he prepare himself for whatever Jotaro is about to do.

" **Star Finger" Star Platinum** pointed both its middle and index finger at Jonathan as they stretch toward him faster than the Zoom Punch.

Jonathan became shock and narrowly dodge the unexpected attack though it did leave a large cut on the cheek.

"(My word, who would've thought that his Stand could also stretch its limbs, but instead of the whole arm it just uses his fingers. Even I couldn't do something like that.)" Jonathan thought, wondering if Jotaro can use Hamon too.

"Take this!" Jotaro shouted as **Star Platinum** swings its stretchy fingers toward Jonathan like a sword to slash at the head.

Jonathan quickly pulls out his sword to block the attack encasing the blade with Hamon and manage to push it back.

"Hmm, didn't know we were getting to the sword-fighting part." Jotaro joked.

"I'm glad that I brought my sword, Luck and Pluck, otherwise you would've knocked me out with that attack." Jonathan said.

"…Seriously, Luck and Plunk? You really suck at names, do you?" Jotaro deadpanned.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't name the sword; this was given to me by swordsman master Bluford before his passing and added Plunk into the name with Luck!" Jonathan explained nervous.

"Then you master sinks at naming things." Jotaro mocked.

"What… how dare you!" Jonathan charged at Jotaro slashing his sword that is being block by the purple-humanoid Stand's fists.

 **Star Platinum** threw a fast punch to Jonathan as he couldn't see it coming in time and was sent flying away and crashing into a food stall.

Jotaro walk toward to where Jonathan while being caution about his oldest brother trying anything, he knew that Jonathan is smart though not on the same level of smarts like Joseph but still smart in his own way. He saw something small and fast coming at him from the dust cloud made from Jonathan's crash, **Star Platinum** easily catches the small projectiles with its fingers and to the User's surprises that they're spaghetti strings that have been harden by Hamon energy.

Jotaro ran toward the crash sight and jump for a drop kick to the stomach, but he did hit was the ground as the dust clears up showing that Jonathan is nowhere to be found.

"Umm, sneaky bastard." Jotaro muttered before looking around to see where Jonathan could have hide, especially with the time after the crash and throwing those spaghetti at him.

Speaking of Jonathan, the eldest of the Joestar siblings is hiding behind the stone wall right on the other side where Jotaro is.

"(Alright, little brother, let me show you another useful way with Hamon.)" Jonathan thought as he Hamon breathes channeling the energy into his fist.

Jotaro felt his instincts are telling him that something is about to attack him and brought out **Star Platinum** for extra defense.

"Can **Star Platinum** defend something that's coming from your feet?" Jonathan asked whispering before striking the stone wall.

" **Sendo Hamon Overdrive"** Jonathan released the Hamon energy through the stone wall and it travels from there into the ground heading toward its target.

By the time Jotaro notice the tiny yellow sparks coming toward his feet, he is sent spiraling into the air and crash to a wall if **Star Platinum** didn't appear behind its User to punch the wall to bounce Jotaro to the stone wall where Jonathan is hiding and his Stand punch through the wall as Jonathan got out of the way.

"Very impressive, I would not expect my little brother to go down like that." Jonathan laughed of joy.

"Well, you better laugh while you still can before I drive **Star Platinum** 's fist into your skull." Jotaro smirked.

 **(With Tomoe and Kimi)**

"In the end, Malga and Kiryonari are the only ones to escape the barrier." Kimi pointed out as she and Tomoe are running to where Tori and Horizon are.

"The other three should still be fighting their duels, and I can't believe that Jin just showed up all the sudden. Talk about good timing." Tomoe mentioned.

"It's nice to have that foolish Devil boy back." Kimi said.

"But if he or one of the others loses, it would give England the right to challenge Tori." Tomoe worried.

"My foolish brother is in quite a pinch, isn't he?" Kimi asked sarcastically.

"We have no choice but to believe that everyone will protect those two!" Tomoe prayed.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Okay everyone, it has been a little over a year since the officially One Year Anniversary of the release of Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere ova special! So, I decided to make this story a new chapter in honor of that special though the official release was on December 21 last year, better late than never I suppose.**

 **Musashi is holding their own against England's top fighters so far in the festival though for some it's not easy, but they're definitely not giving up to the very end in order to protect Tori and Horizon. And I bet you weren't expecting me to add a character from outside both animes like Jin Kazama making his appearance and being the boyfriend of both winged girls of Musashi, thought I might add a little crazy into the mix.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
